


Awards

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: David is nominated for an award.**All prompts welcome for 'A Schitt Year'**





	Awards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaReineDuLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReineDuLune/gifts).



> Thank you LaReineDuLune for the prompt!
> 
> Fic inspired by the fourth photo of Noah and Annie: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bsny5x8BomS/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> I took some liberties and altered David's suit (while still paying homage to Dan Levy's original) as the suit worn by Dan at the Critics Choice Awards is very Dan. I've attempted to make it a little more David.

 

 

 

Patrick walked into Rose Apothecary with an excited grin spread across his face. David looked at him suspiciously.

'What? Did I do something?' David glanced around nervously.

Patrick's smile only grew, he gripped a letter in his hand as he walked towards David.

'Patrick?' David was getting nervous now. When Patrick stood in front of David he held out an opened letter.

'What is this?' David looked nervously at the paper, holding his hands up in front of him defensively, 'is it bad?'

'No, it's not bad,' Patrick laughed.

David tentatively took the paper from Patrick, glancing once more at Patrick's smiling face before reading it.

 

_Congratulations_ _!_

_David Rose of Rose Apothecary has been nominated for the New Entrepreneur of the Year Award._

_Three seats will be allocated to you for the event held at the Thornbridge Centre._

David read the page about four times before he looked back up to Patrick in disbelief.

'What? How? I don't understand,' David's brows furrowed, 'is this some scam?'

'I submitted you for nomination,' Patrick said with a shrug, 'they must have been impressed with what you're doing here.'

A smile cautiously crept onto David's face, 'this is a big deal,' he said nervously.

'It's a very big deal David. You should be very proud of yourself,' Patrick wrapped his arms around David, who started looking at the letter again, cautiously as if the page would disappear from between his fingers.

' _We_  should be proud. This store is as much you as it is me,' David said, his smile broadening, finally allowing the news to sink in. He placed the letter down and wrapped his arms around Patrick's shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss.

'Thank you for this,' David said once they broke the kiss.

'Well it isn't completely selfless,' Patrick said picking up the invite smugly, 'apparently the dinner is amazing.'

 ***

When David arrived back at the motel, his whole family was there. Moira doing her nightly skincare routine, Johnny looking over some files from the motel and Alexis painting her nails.

'Excuse me everyone,' he walked into his parents room. Alexis followed, waving her hands to dry her nails, obviously sensing an impending announcement and not wanting to miss anything.

'I have an announcement,' David gripped the letter in his hand, excitement and nerves dancing in his voice.

'Oh dear, I'm sorry. Has Patrick terminated your relationship?' Moira exclaimed.

'What? No,' David said frustrated, 'I've been nominated for an award,' he held up the invite. Johnny grabbed the paper from David's hand excitedly. The word award always managed to catch the Rose family's interest.

Moira and Alexis lent over Johnny as they read the invite.

'Well done son,' Johnny beamed. David knew that his father would be excited for this. Business awards were always held highly in his regard.

'David!' Alexis exclaimed as she lightly hit David's shoulder. David smiled.

'Ahh, David,' Moira spoke, cutting the excitement in the room with her tone, 'I notice that this invitation states three seats.' David knew this would be a problem and wasn't shocked that it was his mother to pick up on the fact. His family would want to attend, mainly because they were desperate to go anywhere that even vaguely reminded them of the glamour of their former life.

'You can decide which one of you comes. I'm not getting involved,' David threw up his hands.

'One David?' Moira pushed.

'Yeah one. I'm taking my  _business partner_  to the  _business awards_ ,' David responded before leaving the room. He didn't want to get involved in the decision making process of this one. Better to stay away and see who came out the victor.

***

After much deliberation and debate, Alexis won the extra ticket. Moira and Johnny reluctantly agreed that it would be a good opportunity for Alexis and her new business to experience the event. David was proud of his parents shockingly selfless decision. That was until he had to listen to their subtle complaining about it.

Johnny continued to give David unsolicited business advice while Moira sulked about her lost opportunity to attend.

David was pretty sure if he had to listen to one more story about Moira's time on the red carpet he was going to give up his own ticket.

That was until he saw a suit bag hanging from the back of Patrick's door. The excitement for the night renewed at the thought of being able to dress up and have a fancy night out with his boyfriend. Even if the night did involve his sister tagging along.

 *** 

They had agreed to make a night of it, because win or lose, it was a big deal for David and the store. They closed the store early and along with Ted and Alexis headed to Thornbridge. Patrick had to appreciate the irony that they were closing the store early today and opening up late tomorrow to attend business awards.

Ted had offered to drive them all, he was going to be catching up with some of his vet friends while David, Patrick and Alexis attended the awards.

The drive was filled with a mix of awkward conversation, eclectic music as they all took turned playing something or periods of silence as David and Alexis dosed.

On arrival they checked into a hotel.

'Can we get rooms on separate floors please?' Alexis asked as the women behind the counter was processing their booking, 'I don't need to hear you two later,' she pointed her perfectly painted nail at David and Patrick. David screwed up his nose in protest, Patrick blushed deeply.

'Eww. We don't want to hear you either,' David threw back. Ted and Patrick looked uncomfortably at each other, exchanging awkward smiles before turning away, becoming deeply fascinated in the flooring.

When they were handed their keys, as requested on different floors, they headed for the elevator, agreeing to meet in the lobby in an hour.

The rooms were much nicer than David had become accustomed to over the last couple of years. Cleaner than the motel, with a large shower and bath that he hoped they would find time to use.

Patrick hung up his suit bag and fell onto the bed. He hadn't slept well the night prior due to both excitement and nerves.

David crawled up the bed to lay beside Patrick, running his fingers across Patrick's stomach. A smile formed on Patrick's lips.

'We have to meet your sister in an hour,' Patrick said, without opening his eyes. David groaned. He would like nothing more than spending the evening locked away in the hotel room with David, but it was an important night for another reason.

'Fine. I'm going to have a shower, I did notice there was plenty of room in there if you'd like to join me,' David said before kissing Patrick on the cheek and rolling off the bed.

Patrick waited a moment before he rolled off the bed after David. The chance to shower with David was such a rarity that Patrick reasoned he would be stupid to miss the opportunity, their time constraints quickly forgotten.

 ***

Patrick wore a black tuxedo with a maroon pocket square that David had given him. He hadn't worn the suit for such a long time, he had been slightly worried whether it would still fit nicely. Thankfully it sill fit well and he'd bought a new shirt for the night to freshen it up. Checking himself in the full length mirror, while David fixed his hair in the bathroom, Patrick adjusted his bowtie nervously. It wasn't the most comfortable of outfits but he wanted to look his best for David's night.

David stepping from the bathroom, and instantly took Patrick's breath away. He wore a perfectly tailored black suit with royal blue motifs across the suit, a white shirt and a black bowtie. It hugged David's body in all the right placed. He looked absolutely amazing. Patrick could feel his brain short circuiting by David just standing before him dressed so formally.

'David, you look...' Patrick stared at his boyfriend, his eyes raking up and down David's body.

'Look what? I can change,' David fussed with the collar of the jacket.

'Incredible. You look incredible,' Patrick closed the gap between them and captured David in a passionate kiss. Patrick ran his hands along the soft fabric of the suit.

Their kissed deepened with Patrick's tongue teasing against David's lips. Finally David pulled back with a groan, trying to catch his breath.

'Not that I don't want to keep this going, because I most definitely do, but we need to meet Alexis and Ted in a couple of minutes and if you keep doing that you'll ruin the lines of my suit,' David reminded Patrick. Patrick glanced down at the crotch of David's suit, now noticeably tighter than before, the suit really left nothing to the imagination.

Patrick agreed reluctantly, readjusting his tie, trying to get this own thought back in order.

'You look very handsome,' David said smoothing down the front of Patrick's suit. David was so use to seeing Patrick in jeans, that he felt rattled by seeing him standing before him so dressed up.

'Thanks. Your suit is amazing,' Patrick traced his fingers along the coloured detail. David didn't wear colour often so when he did Patrick was always gobsmacked.

They looked at each other again, smiling. Neither of them could quite believe they were there.

'No matter what happens tonight, David, I'm really proud of you and all the work you've put into the store,' Patrick said taking David by the shoulders.

David looked away, as he often did when complimented.

Placing a hand on David's cheek, this thumb brushing against David's stubble, Patrick spoke again, 'I mean it David. You've built something incredible and I'm really honoured that you let me build it with you.' Tears welled in David's eyes.

'I couldn't have done it without you,' David said blinking to try and keep the tears from falling.

'That is true,' Patrick said, lightening in mood, 'come on let's go. We don't want to keep Alexis waiting,' he gave David another brief kiss.

David checked himself one last time in the mirror before they headed out the door, hand in hand.

***

They entered the lobby area to find Alexis and Ted waiting. Ted, because he was just catching up with his friends, wore a simple grey sweater and blue jeans.

Alexis wore what Patrick could only described as a fashionable jumpsuit. She looked amazing, her hair was slicked back. The jumpsuit flowed around her body, with a low cut front almost to her naval.

Side by side the Rose siblings looked straight off a red carpet.

'Wow, Alexis, you've really dressed up for the night.. You look great,' Patrick said, Alexis spun around showing off her outfit.

'You guys look great,' Ted smiled, placing his arm around Alexis' waist.

They headed for the car, Alexis jumping in the front seat, while David and Patrick took the back. David stared nervously at his phone.

It was thankfully only a short drive to the Thornbridge Centre. Alexis gave Ted a passionate kiss before she jumped from the car. David rolled his eyes.

'Later babe,' Ted called from the car as he drove off. Alexis waved after him.

As they walked up the steps a large banner reading 'Business of the Year Awards' hung above them. Patrick gave David's hand a squeeze in excitement.

Inside tables were spread out across the main floor, with a large stage at the back. They were directed to a table about half way from the stage, to the left. David looked around excitedly.

Taking their seats, Alexis forcing Patrick into the middle, they introduced themselves to the other people on the table. Two of the others were up for the same award as David, Alexis handed out her business card, obviously she was determined to network at much as possible at this event. 

As David excitedly glanced around the room at the business men and women, he mindlessly stroked Patrick's leg, almost as a way to calm his nerves. Patrick was speaking with Alexis about business, pointing out some people he recognised from the business conferences he had attended in the area. Meanwhile David's hand absentmindedly slid further up Patrick's thigh, his fingers grazing close to Patrick's crotch.

Patrick's voice faulted momentary as his hand shot under the table and gripped David's, stopping his going further. David startled, realising what he'd done, a smirk crossed his lips, his cheeks reddening briefly.

'Here,' David said trying to change the subject, turned his phone's camera towards Patrick, 'pose.' Patrick, turned to look at David, a sultry look remaining in his eyes, a hint of a smirk on his lips. Alexis, always aware of the camera in the room, posed, turning her head slightly towards Patrick while keeping eye contact with the camera and placing her hand under her chin.

Once David had taken the picture Alexis lent forward, 'David, let me see,' Patrick lent back to allow her space.

'You look fine,' David responded, turning the phone away from her.

'No I need to see first. David. Don't post it yet,' Alexis was basically in Patrick's seat by this time, and she wasn't the Rose he would pick to sit in his lap, thus making him feel awfully uncomfortable.

'David, just show her,' Patrick basically begged. David reluctantly turned his phone towards Alexis, who instantly tried to take his phone from his hand. David pulled it back, just out of her reach. Patrick had to smile at their sibling antics.

'Ok fine, you can post it. I look cute,' Alexis said returning to her seat satisfied, much to Patrick's relief.

'You look cute too,' David said, nudging Patrick's shoulder.

'I'm relieved,' Patrick responded with a smile.

***

The dinner was, as Patrick had predicted, amazing. It started with a maple blueberry and halloumi salad, followed by a choice of baked salmon or lamb cutlets and dessert of fig and almond tart.

Considering their comparison was Cafe Tropical, Alexis, David and Patrick agreed that this was the best meal they'd had in a long time.

The meal was sporadically interrupted by speeches and some of the other awards - Lifetime achievement in business, salesperson of the year, communication business of the year.

This was of more interest to Patrick, who actually recognised some of the names of the winners from the business conferences he'd attended. He attempted to explain to David and Alexis who these people were, but they continued to distract themselves with the tenderness of the meat in front of them, or commenting on the decor of the room.

Patrick quickly realised that this was David's way of hiding his nerves and not focusing on the event itself. The more awards being given out, the closer it came to his own. Patrick placed a supportive hand on David's knee, stroking his thumb gently across the soft fabric of David's suit.

'You ok?' Patrick asked, quiet enough so Alexis didn't hear.

'Yeah, yep,' David said. Just at that moment the music announcing another presenter played, everyone clapped politely. It was time.

'Starting a business is a challenging and risky venture, especially in today's climate,' the man on stage began, 'tonight, the award for New Entrepreneur of the Year recognises those challenges new business faces and acknowledges the hard work that these individuals put in to ensure success within their field. Tonight, the nominees are: Tim Waters of Blue Hives, Aimee Marshall of Marshall Ink, David Rose of Rose Apothecary and Julie Fido of Organic Prints.' Alexis clapped excitedly, David looked down nervously, Patrick gripped David's hand.

'The winner of the New Entrepreneur of the Year Award goes to,' the man paused as he opened the envelope. David tightened his grip on Patrick's hand.

'David Rose of Rose Apothecary,' there was another round of applause, highlighted by a scream of excitement from Alexis who jumped from her seat. David stood bewildered, not letting go of Patrick's hand.

'David,' Alexis shouted in excitement grabbing her brother and pulling him in for a hug, before Patrick was able to respond.

When she let him go, Patrick kissed him briefly and embraced David before pushing him towards the stage. David stepped towards the stage still shocked.

When he approached the microphone, he was handed his award, an etched glass trophy.

'Uhh, wow. Thank you,' David stammered before finally finding his voice, 'It has been a pleasure running Rose Apothecary and showcasing local artists and producers in this area. Without their produces I couldn't have achieved this, so thank you.' David paused, looking from his award across the room, his eyes falling on Patrick, 'but really, I couldn't have done this without you Patrick. It should be you up here, you understand all the business stuff. Because of you, and the work we've done together we've built Rose Apothecary into something really special,' David felt his eyes sting, he shook his head and finished, 'so thank you again for this honour,' he held the award up slightly then stepped from the stage.

Patrick wiped a tear from his cheek, Alexis grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. He felt so proud of how far David had come, even in the time he had known him. Here he was, a successful businessman as a result of his own hard work.

When David arrived back at the table Patrick pulled him in to a firm embrace.

'Well done David,' Patrick whispered to him, kissing him on the cheek, 'I'm so proud of you.' David, taking his seat gripped Patrick's hand and barely let go for the rest of the night.

The rest of the night flew by, Alexis taking photos of the award, David with his award, David and Patrick with his award, and about every variation of the three of them and the award possible. Really all David wanted to do was go back to the hotel and celebrate with Patrick, alone.

***

As they lay naked in bed that night, the lights from the street all that illuminated the room, David picked up his glass trophy and held in above him. Patrick rolled over onto his side, facing David. He slung his leg over David's and placed a hand on his chest, staring at his boyfriend's profile. Patrick often couldn't believe that he was here with a man as gorgeous as David.

'How does it feel to be an award winner?' Patrick asked, glancing up at the award still in David's hands.

'I know awards is my mother's favourite season,' David stated placing his award on the bedside table he turned towards Patrick, 'but I already knew I was a winner because of you Patrick.' He knew it was corny but he couldn't help it, Patrick made he feel this way all the time. Patrick smiled, before taking David's face in his hands and kissing him gently.

'How does it feel to be sleeping with an award winner?' David asked pulling back, his eyes shining in the dim light.

'You know, I don't remember,' Patrick smirked before flipping David onto his back and leaning over him, his legs straddled on either side of David's, 'I think I'll need some reminding.'

David was definitely glad Alexis demanded rooms on separate floors.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts welcome. Hit me up on tumblr @stargatewars.


End file.
